Injured
by inuyasha 303
Summary: Shadow comes home badly injured. Yaoi, VioxShadow, lemon edited out.


Description: Shadow comes home badly injured. Yaoi, VioxShadow. Lemon edited out.

AN: Ummm... here's another one-shot! *Ducks to avoid angrily thrown objects* I'll try to work on one of my stories next! Promise!

Warning: Yaoi (this means boy on boy action), swearing, blood...so on, so on. If you don't like then you can leave.

.

.

.

.

.

It was a dark fall night, with only a small sliver of the moon peeking out from behind the clouds. The forest leaves barely stirred as the nearly non-existing breeze shifted threw the trees. Even the animals were unusually silent in this completely still night...

...Until the dark shadows painting the ground began to shift.

The shadows twisted, and pulled themselves off of the ground, taking on the form of a young boy. He was violently pale, and shaking, his purple hair appearing almost black in the dim light. The boy managed to take one step before he gasped, and clutched his chest. His dark blue eyes closed tightly, as a red substance stained his hands. A soft hiss escaped his lips as he stumbled weakly to the house he shared with his companions.

The lights were off inside as he carefully made his way onto the porch, and allowed himself to slump against the wall by the door. His face twisted in pain, as he sank down to the wood ground, holding his chest tighter. "Goddess..." He whispered, his voice quivering, barely audible. "I think I..." He winced finding it far to difficult to talk. 'Damn it...I screwed up...' He thought as light-headedness began to take over his conscience. He didn't dare call out to the others. He didn't want them to know. He didn't want... A violent cough racked his chest and he covered his mouth to muffle the sound.

There was a movement inside. Shadow cursed his luck, using the little strength he had left to pull the shadows around him, hoping it would be enough to blend into the darkness. The door opened and a beautiful boy stepped out. Tall and graceful with brilliant blond hair. He looked like an angel. A heavenly being garbed in a rich violet tunic.

The angels blue eyes scanned over every inch of the yard, before dropping to the ground disappointedly. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he stepped back to close the door. He stopped when his eyes landed on the unusually dark shadows right next to the door. His eyes narrowed with a hopeful suspicion. "Shadow…?" He whispered, careful not to disturb the night time quiet.

Knowing he was caught, Shadow allowed some of the shadows to drop away so he became more visible to human eyes. "Hi Vio." He forced out the words, just managing to not sound dead.

Trilled by the others return, Vio stepped outside and closed the door. "Your later than normal Shadow. When you didn't meet us for dinner I got a little worried." He looked at the unresponsive boy carefully. "Shadow…? Is something wrong?"

"N-" Shadow began, then bit his tongue hard to keep from groaning in pain. His control over the shadows slipping even more. "…N-No…"

Alarmed, Vio knelt next to him and grabbed his shoulder gently. "Don't tell me 'no' Shadow. You sound like your in pain." He gave him a slight shake. "Tell me."

Shadow found himself choking on his words. "I-…I'm fine." The pain in his chest was burning so bad, it was actually starting to numb. His control over the darkness slipped from him and the shadows fell away as his head hit the wall behind him. 'Damn…' he thought, unable to keep his eyes open.

"Goddesses Shadow!" Vio exclaimed in horror. "You look like death!" He gently touched the smaller boys unusually pale face, examining him closely. "And your cold as ice! Shadow, you have to tell me what happened!" His hand dropped to grab hold of Shadows at his chest.

"…no…" Shadow whimpered, barely managing to twitch in his attempt to shake the other off.

Vio froze, feeling something warm and wet coat his hand. "Wha-…?" He lifted his hand. "Blood…? S-Shadow! Your bleeding!" He pulled Shadows unresisting hand away, and finally noticed how his black tunic glistened in the dim light. "There's so much!"

"…I…I'm…fine…" The purple haired boy managed, uncertain how much longer he could stay awake. The call of sleep seemed…much more peaceful then his current state… "…don't…worry about-…"

"Shadow!" Vio snapped, loud enough to startle him. "Don't pass out! No matter what you do, don't fucking pass out!" Vio opened the door, and touched his arm. "We need to get you inside…you cant move can you?"

Shadow attempted the summon the will to stand, but found it hopeless. "I…no. I…I cant…" He opened his eyes, looking away. He felt pathetic. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't worry about it Shadow…" The blond swordsman whispered, sliding one arm beneath his legs, and one behind his back. "I'm going to carry you alright?" Shadow nodded, although it wouldn't have really mattered much. Vio lifted him slowly, wincing when Shadow did. "I'm sorry."

"I'm fine." Shadow insisted closing his eyes tight against the pain, and hiding his face against Vio's chest. "Fine."

Not convinced, Vio hurried inside, practically kicking down the bathroom door when he reached it. "Wait here a second." He ordered pointlessly, placing Shadow on the rug in a way that he could lean against the wall. "Just give me a second to find you something." He opened the medicine cabinet.

Down the hallway a door opened. "Vio?" Green called poking his head out. "What's going on?" He asked sleepily.

Vio glared out the door, more angry with the missing items then at their fearless leader. "Where are the bandages Green! I cant find them!"

Green walked over, surprised by the calm boys obvious panic. His eyes widened when he saw Shadow on the floor covered in blood. "Shadow! A-Are you injured!"

Shadow winced, ashamed at being seen like that. "I-I'm fine…"

"Bandages Green!" Vio snapped, his patients drawing thin as the dark boy continued to loss blood. Green pointed below the sink, which Vio quickly searched. "Good." He muttered, grabbing disinfectant, and washcloths as well.

"Is…Is there anything I can do?" Green asked, wanting to be helpful. The sight of his injured friend had him unnerved.

"No." Shadow said as firmly as he could. "Go…go back…to be-Ah!" He clutched his chest again.

"Shadow!" They both gasped moving towards him.

"Nothing!" Shadow said. "Its…nothing…" He lifted his gaze to meet Vio's, pleading with him.

Vio understood, and pulled Green out of the room. "Go back to bed Green." He ordered. "I can take care of him for now. There's no point in you being awake. You need to sleep."

Green jerked his arm away angrily. "I cant go to sleep like this Vio! Shadows hurt! I want to help!"

Vio grabbed him and pulled him even farther away. "Damn it Green. He's hurt. He doesn't even want me to see him like this. You know how proud Shadow is. Now let him be. Go to sleep. Let me take care of him."

Green looked at him for a moment, then hung his head. "Fine…I'll try but…Vio." He looked at him again. "If anything else happens…"

"I'll call. Promise." Vio nodded and released him. Once Green had closed his door Vio returned to Shadows side. "Sorry…how are you doing?"

Shadow managed to smirk, finding that question funny. "Oh…I'm fine…"

Vio reached over and closed the door. "Shadow…I need to remove your tunic alright?" He waited a moment, for Shadow to nod, then carefully undid his belt. "Can you lift your arms?" When Shadow didn't answer he snapped his fingers. "Shadow!"

The boy jumped, then winced. "S-Sorry. N-No…I cant…"

It took a few minutes to get both his tunic and his shirt off with out hurting him. When he had Vio winced again. "Oh god-…"

The blood was coming from three long cuts going diagonally down his chest. Shadow couldn't look at him when Vio asked him what had happened. "I…I was…in the Dark World…" The smaller boy began. "…I saw…a monster there that-!" He hissed as Vio rubbed the raw wound with a damp cloth. "…T-That h-hurts V-Vio…!"

Vio stopped instantly, then began again softer. "I'm sorry, but it needs to be done…better?" Shadow closed his eyes and was quiet for a minute. "S-Shadow! Don't go to sleep!"

"…I'm not…" He muttered weakly. "…but…goddess…Vio…I'm so tired…" He jumped when the disinfectant was poured on his chest. "T-That stings!"

Vio hated hurting him, but knew he couldn't stop. "It'll go away. Just keep talking. The monster that did this? Did you kill it?"

"Yes…" Shadow answered, his voice swelling a bit with pride. "It just caught me…off guard…that's all…"

Vio continued silently. When he was done cleaning the wound he grabbed the bandages. "I would sew these up but they've already started to close." He helped Shadow move away from the wall, and started bandaging him up. "I guess you really do heal faster than we do."

Shadow nodded slowly, resting his head on Vio's shoulder. "As long as…you four aren't….injured…I can heal quicker…than you."

"Well that's a good thing." Vio muttered, finishing up. "I'm going to go get you a clean shirt ok." He let Shadow go and slipped out of the room. He ran to Shadows room and grabbed the first shirt he found, not wanting to leave the boy alone longer than he had too. "I got one." He said opening the bathroom door again, before blushing and hesitantly looking away. "Ah…Sorry Shadow…"

Shadow blushed brightly, clutching his stained tunic over his lower half. He had some how managed to wiggle out of the rest of his clothes. "There's blood…all over my leggings…I don't like it so I took them off."

Vio nodded, handing him the shirt. He was relived to see that Shadow had recovered enough strength to lift his arm and take the offered clothing. "That's fine, I understand. I'll go get you a clean pare."

"No…Its ok." Shadow told him, as he slowly pulled on the shirt, and buttoned it up. It was a long one that cover enough of him that he didn't mind. "I'm feeling…a bit better now…" Vio smiled. "…but I'm…still tired…do you think I…could go to sleep now…with out having to worry about not waking up…?" His voice was still strained, but less so, and with a very evident hint of teasing.

Vio chuckled warmly. He couldn't say no when Shadow put it like that. "Well I guess it should be alright."

Shadow smiled back. "Alright then…good night Vio." He pulled his feet under him, and carefully tried to push himself up. He got about half way before he lost his balance.

Vio caught him easily, having been expecting it. "Here. Let me help you a bit more Shadow. Your not yet in a condition to be moving yourself."

Shadow grabbed his tunic, thankful for how steady the taller boy was. "I-I'm fine Vio. I don't need any more help…I don't want to…cause you any more trouble…" He tried to straighten up, and took a deep breath. This turned out to be the wrong choice, as another coughing fit started up.

Vio held him gently, but tight enough that he wouldn't fall. "Your not trouble Shadow." He whispered, ignoring how that small body shook as it pressed against him. "That cough doesn't sound good. Let me get you some medicine."

"No I'm fine." Shadow protested, but easily allowed Vio to lead him to the medicine cabinet.

"Just swallow some of this, and it'll be over." Vio muttered, handing Shadow an herd that as particularly good for coughs. Shadow took it obediently. "Good. Now I'm going to carry you to your room." Carefully as possible he lifted the dark boy again, holding him bridal style. 'This feels...nice...' Vio thought, then shook his head.

"I'm so sorry Vio..." Shadow whispered his eyes closing as he rested against the others chest. "...keeping you up like this...I feel...really useless..."

"Don't talk like that." Vio ordered softly, caring him to the bed room. "We've all gotten injured and needed someone to take care of us. And I couldn't sleep anyway, so don't worry about that." Shadow reached out and opened the door so they could get in. Vio nudged the door a bit wider, then walked in and laid Shadow on the bed. "There...now why don't you get some sleep, and I'll check on you in the morn-?"

Shadow's hand fisted in the bottom of his tunic suddenly. "Wait Vio…I-I'm sorry but…do you think…you could stay with me tonight…? Please…" Vio hesitated, looking off to the side. He wanted to agree, he just wasn't sure if it was a good idea… Shadow saw his doubt and let go. "…sorry…I'm…just being selfish…" He rolled on to his side, facing away from him.

"No!" Vio replied quickly, wincing at the loneliness in the others voice. "I was just thinking that I'm not dressed for bed that's all." He tried to make his voice sound light and joking to comfort him. "I-um…forgot that when people get sick, they feel better when others are near by." He kicked off his boots, and undid his belt, letting it dropped to the ground. Deciding that it would be odd if he slept in a top, because he never did, he removed his tunic, and his shirt.

Shadow turned around when Vio crawled under the sheet next to him. "…Thank you…" He whispered, moving closer, until the blonds arms wrapped around him and pulled him close.

"No problem…" Vio muttered forcing his eyes to close, like he could ever possibly get to sleep in that position. 'I should leave after he falls asleep…or else I might end up doing something I'll regret…'

*Edited*

Shadows eyes blinked open sleepily, then he blushed and looked way. "Yes…I'm fine…"

Vio winced. Despite his lovers words, his actions made Vio pull away. "You…You regret it now don't you." His voice was thick with depression. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

He was cut off, when Shadow pulled his down into a deep passionate kiss. Vio's eyes few open wide. Shadow pulled back after a very long moment, as thought he didn't actually want to stop. "Goddess no, Vio. I regret quite a few things in my life…but not this." His hands slowly moved up to cup both sides of the others face. "Never this…"

Vio leaned into his touch, believing those honest, and despite words. "I'm so glad Shadow…because I love you too." Shadow lit up, his expression making the taller boy feel warmer than any sun possibly could. "Now lets get you to sleep Shadow." He laid down next to him, and pulled the boys warm body tight into his arms. "Because I think…you and I are going to be very, very busy tomorrow."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wow! That took forever! (Well it doesn't help that I am working on like twenty other stories at the same time but…I CANT HELP IT! ADD is so hard to handle…*sigh*…) Oh well! Sorry it took so long! The ending feels a little rushed to me, but I hope everyone liked it! Tell me what you think!

LoZ © Not me.


End file.
